


Now you know.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Angry Mickey, Brotherly Love, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich Friendship, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, Multi, Pregnant, Protective Mickey Milkovich, mandy milkovich pregnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Mickeys pissed at Lip....





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey stormed into the Gallagher house “Where the fuck is he?”  
Fiona had a confused look on her face as she sat in the living room with Debbie, Carl and Liam.  
“Ian’s not here, he’s working” Fiona looked confused as she knew that Mickey probably already knew that. 

Mickey was pissed, his nostrils were flared, his eyebrows were high to the heavens “Not him, where’s fuckhead?”  
“Oh Lip, he’s at Karens” Carl quickly answered as Fiona and Debbie shot him a look.

Mickey stormed out of the house as Fiona quickly called Lip to warn him.  
Of course Lip didn’t answer his phone so she tried Ian’s phone. 

“Hello” Ian answered.  
“Oh my god Ian, I don’t know what happened but Mickeys after Lip and he’s pissed. He’s going to Karen’s to get him, can you do something?”  
“Mother fuck” Ian whispered into the phone before hanging up. 

Ian told Linda he had a family emergency and starting running to Karens.  
When Ian finally got to Karens he met up with Mickey.  
Mickey was breathing hard and he had a wild look in his eye.  
“MICK- MICK… DON’T” Ian ran in front of the door.  
“MOVE” Mickey shouted causing an obvious stir inside of the house. 

Suddenly Lip goes running by as he came out of the back of the house.  
“I GOT YOU NOW FUCKER” Mickey started chasing after Lip as Ian followed.  
“I CAN EXPLAIN” Lip shouted as he continued running from Mickey before finally reaching his own front yard.  
“NUH UH YOU FUCKED WITH MANDY FOR THE LAST TIME” Mickey finally leaped onto Lip and started wailing on him. 

Ian jumped on Mickeys back “MICK STOP!”  
Mickey pushed Ian off of him and continued beating on Lip until Kev came out of his house and down the street pulling Mickey off Lip who was now bleeding. 

Fiona had ran out of her house knowing things would be bad and grabbed Lip.  
“MICKEY WHAT THE FUCK” Fiona shouted as she looked at Lips eyebrow that was now split open.  
Kev looked back at Mickey “What the fuck is going on?”  
“Mandys pregnant” Mickey tried to catch his breath.

Lip spit, as he tried getting the blood from out of his mouth “What?”  
Lip looked genuinely confused and shocked.  
“You fucking knew asshole” Mickey shook his head as he was trying to stay calm before lunging at Lip again. 

Lip looked like he was about to throw up.  
Ian knew Lip wouldn’t have broken up with Mandy if he knew.  
Ian looked over at Mickey with a sincere look on his face “Mick, trust me. He didn’t know.”  
Mickey looked over at Ian and huffed “now you all know” before turning to walk away. 

Lip called out to Mickey who was halfway down the sidewalk already;  
“Why didn’t she tell me?”  
Mickey turned around to face Lip and the rest of the Gallagher family, including Ian and also Kev who was still standing there.  
“Probably something to do with you picking Karen over her” Mickey shrugged before adding “if I had to take a wild guess.” 

Mickey left, and all of the Gallagher family including Kev stood in the front yard in shock.


	2. What if I end up like Frank?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip walks over to the Milkovich household.

After Mickey left, Kev went home and all the Gallagher’s went into the living room and sat down in silence.  
Everybody was staring at Lip as he sat down on the arm of the couch in shock. Lips eyes were wide and he had his hand up to his face, covering his mouth. 

Ian finally walked over to Lip and put his hand on his shoulder “Lip, you got to talk to her”  
Lip snapped as he stood up and shouted “YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW THAT IAN.”  
Fiona jumped; she didn’t expect things to escalate so quickly.  
Fiona watched in silence as Lip walked out the door. 

Fiona and Ian are staring at each other now in shock.  
Carl broke the silence by turning to Ian “You really didn’t know?”  
Ian looked hurt by that question but understood why everybody would want to know, “No, she’s been avoiding me ever since all the drama happened.”  
“Makes sense” Carl mumbled back.  
“I feel bad for her” Debbie chimed in, still in her pajamas with messy hair, still in her innocent phase.  
Fiona looks confused as she bent down and got eye level with Debbie “Why’s that Debs?”  
“She feels like she isn’t deserving of love” Debbie said sadly as she looked down at the ground.  
Ian and Fiona looked over at each other confused “Why do you say that?” Fiona responds as she down to Debbies eye level.  
Debbie just fumbles around uncomfortably and doesn’t answer until Ian interrupts the interaction.  
“They are Milkovichs Fiona, they have a hard time accepting anybody would love them” Ian knew he was slightly referring to Mickey more than Mandy but Fiona got the point. 

-Meanwhile-

Lip was walking over to the Milkovich household as he was flooding with anxiety.  
Lip understood why Mickey was pissed, he’d be pissed too, that was his sister and Mickey felt like Lip abandoned her.  
All these thoughts rushed through his head as he walked down the cold Chicago sidewalk.  
“Will I be a good dad?”  
“What if Mandy doesn’t want to keep it?”  
“What if I end up like Frank?”  
“What if Mandy doesn’t want me to be involved?”  
Finally, Lip reached the Milkovich household and knocked on the door, he had a lump in his throat, that he was almost sure, was vomit.


	3. Our Baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip confronts Mandy.

Lip was just about to knock on the door when Mandy opened it, shocked to see Lip standing on her porch.  
“Hey” she whispered awkwardly before shutting the door behind her.  
Lip opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything Mandy spoke “Look, I just need to get the money for an abortion and we’re good.” 

Lip looked shocked, “you want that?”  
Mandy hissed back “You’re telling me you don’t?”  
Lip defended himself as he sternly responded “I actually don’t.”  
Mandy looked like she was caught off guard, as she looked around the neighborhood she motioned for Lip to follow her.  
Lip and Mandy walked down the sidewalks of Chicago together as she explained that she never intended for Mickey to show up at their house.  
“He found the test in the trash and put two and two together” Mandy explained as Lip watched her talk about the entire situation. 

Lip couldn’t help but wonder where they were going, “where we headed?”  
“My aunt’s house, she’ll help me with the money.”  
Lip was angry now “Are you being fucking serious Mandy?”  
Mandy snarled “You want to raise a baby, in this neighborhood?”  
Lip couldn’t believe Mandy wanted to abort his baby, his baby.

“If you think we will actually be good parents, you’re more fucked up than I thought” Mandy scoffed.  
Lip was angry, so angry he walked away from Mandy; he knew he couldn’t stand to look at her for another minute. 

Mandy feeling embarrassed, angry and alone shouted out as Lip walked away “I KNEW YOU’D WALK AWAY ASSHOLE.”  
Lip stopped in his tracks as he turned around as saw Mandy standing there, alone and he knew her better than anyone, she was a Milkovich and she didn’t need ANYONE but she wanted Lip. 

Lip turned around and walked back toward Mandy, Mandy looked surprised and she didn’t know how to react so she didn’t say or do anything.  
“If you don’t want to keep our baby that’s fine, but at least think about it” Lip kissed Mandys forehead with force before turning around to leave once more. 

As Mandy watched Lip walk away all she was doing was replaying the words “our baby” in her head over and over with a smile, she liked the sound of that.


	4. Keep it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy is ignoring all of Lips calls, but has she made up her mind?

It had been a few days and Mandy wouldn’t answer any of Lips calls, normally he would’ve been worried but Ian kept him up to date with anything new that was going on. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Ian answered, hoping it was Mickey but only to see Mandy standing there.  
Ian closed the door behind him and met her on the porch “are you alright?”  
“I want to keep it” Mandy blurted out, not looking Ian in the eyes, not even once.  
Ian exclaimed “Mandy, that’s great news!”  
Mandy jumped “SHHH!”  
Ian looked confused, “aren’t you going to tell Lip?”

Mandy looked around the yard to make sure nobody else was around before responding, “I’m not about to make him take care of a baby he doesn’t want.”  
Ian looked confused by that statement, “what makes you think he doesn’t want it?”  
“Hello” Mandy gestured to herself up and down as if it was obvious, however Ian still stared at her clueless  
“I’m not Karen” Mandy responded sounding slightly sad. 

Ian looked at Mandy with sadness in his eyes, “I think you’re thinking too hard.”  
Mandy looked back at Ian with the same sad eyes to match “don’t tell him anything alright?”  
Ian wanted to so badly tell Lip because he was his brother but Mandy was his best friend and his boyfriends sister, it was a lot more complicated.  
Once Mandy saw Ian hesitate she blurted out “promise me?”  
Ian promised but also added “I think you should think about telling him Mands, you might be surprised.”

Before walking off the porch of the Gallagher household she looked back at Ian and nodded, “maybe.”

Ian felt deep in his heart that things would work out between Mandy and Lip but he didn’t want to jinx them so he kept those thoughts to himself. 

When Ian walked back inside Lip looked eager to know what Mandy had to say, obviously he was spying out the window. 

Lip got up off the couch and followed Ian “well?”  
Ian played it off knowing Lip hadn’t heard anything through the windows “well what?”  
“Mandy, what did she say?” 

“Oh” Ian said to himself before thinking of a quick response “she invited me over for dinner, Terry isn’t home.”  
Lip had a look of disappointment take over his face as he nodded and left the room, Ian felt bad for lying to him but it wasn’t his business to tell, and he also promised Mandy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer... :)


	5. You really are pregnant...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip needs to talk to Mandy... RIGHT NOW.

It had been a few days since Mandy stopped by the Gallagher household and she still hadn’t talked to Lip about the baby and he was going crazy.  
Lip decided that he was going to take matters into his own hands, and he was going to go over to the Milkovich household and talk to her. 

Ian walked into the bedroom as Lip was angrily getting dressed, “whoa killer, where you going?”  
Lip huffed as he put his shirt on hurriedly “talking to Mandy.”  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”  
Lip snapped back at Ian, “know something I don’t?”  
“No no” Ian held his hands up defensively “I just don’t want you to make any rash decisions.” 

Lip grabbed his jacket and headed out the door as he mumbled to himself all the things he wanted to say to Mandy, he had rehearsed it in his head a million times. 

Lip knocked on the door of the Milkovich household and Mickey answered, “hey dipshit, Mandy isn’t here.”  
Lip knew Mickey was bluffing, “Come on Mickey, just let me see her.”  
“Alright but she’s going to be pissed you’re here” Mickey grinned as Lip pushed through and walked over to Mandys door. 

Lip knocked harshly as Mandy hollered back “come in!”  
When Lip entered her room Mandy looked shocked as she jumped up from her bed, “Lip, what the fuck?”  
Lip shut the door behind him so nobody would come and watch the shit show that was about to go down.  
“Get the fuck out of here” Mandy yelled defensively as she pointed at the door. 

Lip didn’t care how annoyed or irritated Mandy was; she was going to hear him out.  
“No, you’re going to listen to me” Lip demanded.  
“What the fuck” Mandy sighed, “what do you want?”

“You can push me away as much as you want but I want to have this baby with you Mandy, and if you’re not ready to be a mom that’s fine but I want this baby” Lip was trying to keep calm and be careful with his words.  
“You want the baby but not me? That’s typical” Mandy said defensively, obviously hurt and angry. 

“Mandy, I want you. I just don’t want to force you into anything you’re not ready for” Lip stepped toward Mandy, trying to comfort her.  
Mandy didn’t step away for once but looked up at Lip, her eyes glossy from holding in emotions.

“I couldn’t do it” Mandy mumbled as she clung on to Lip, she desperately needed a hug at this point.  
Lip ran his fingers through Mandys hair, “do what?”  
“Get the abortion” Mandy mumbled as Lip felt his shirt getting damp with tears.  
He picked Mandy up under her legs and carried her on the bed with him, “you really are pregnant.”

Mandy looked up at Lip confused by that comment, “what the fuck does that mean?”  
“You’re crying, you never cry” Lip teased as he wiped a tear off Mandys cheek and kissed her.  
Mandy smiled as she kissed Lip back, she felt happy, and that was rare. 

For once in her life Mandy wanted to feel safe, loved and comforted knowing someone might actually stick around but she wasn’t ready to let her guard down just yet.


	6. Karen Shmarin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy does not like Lip talking to Karen.

Mandy was embarrassed to go to school, she knew everyone expected a Milkovich to get pregnant and although she wasn’t showing yet she wasn’t sure if Lip had told anybody yet, or if someone had seen her at the clinic. She wasn’t exactly prepared for all the unnecessary attention that comes with being pregnant. 

Mandy walked the halls giving her normal bitchy looks to everyone that basically screamed “stay the fuck out of my way” when she turned the corner to see Karen and Lip talking to one another.  
Karen had a smile on her face and Lip looked pretty happy himself.  
“What the fuck” Mandy thought to herself as she felt like her soul was leaving her body. She wanted nothing more in that instant than to jump on top of Karen and beat her senseless but she was pregnant and she had to be more aware of her actions, she couldn’t risk losing the baby.   
That didn’t stop Mandy from getting so pissed off she was shaking, so she pushed open the girls bathroom door and went inside to calm down, only hoping that for Karens sake she didn’t see her and come inside.

Mandy threw her backpack to the side, feeling restricted, hot and annoyed.  
She stood in front of the mirror trying to catch her breathe when her phone buzzed.  
Mandy took her phone out of her pocket eagerly but only to see Ian’s name pop up on the screen, “are you here today?”  
Mandy wanted so bad to reply “No” and leave for the day but she couldn’t afford to do that, especially because she’ll be missing a lot of school in the future.   
Instead she typed “girls bathroom” and waited for Ian to just show up, it was a south side Chicago school district, AKA ratchet with no rules.   
Ian walked in the doors shortly and saw that Mandy looked pissed, “uh oh what happened?”  
“Lips talking to that stupid fucking whore” Mandy bit back, trying her best not to run out of that bathroom and beat Karen senseless.   
“Probably telling her to fuck off” Ian reassured Mandy as he was trying to calm her down, not entirely sure that, that was the case.  
“She sure as hell didn’t look upset, smiling and shit” Mandy responded quickly.   
“I’m already looking like an idiot” Mandy practically spat out. 

Ian eyed Mandy up and down, she was a mess.  
Her hair was wet, her eyeliner was smudged and she looked exhausted and now obviously upset, she definitely didn’t have that “pregnancy glow” you always hear about.

“Look, I’ll see what’s up” Ian reassured Mandy as he bent down and picked up her backpack for her and handed it to her.   
Mandy looked up at Ian for reassurance and he nodded, sending Mandy out of the bathroom and on her way to class.

“Fuck” Ian mumbled to himself as he left the bathroom to go search for Lip.


	7. Is it really yours?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian finds himself in a unique situation. Will Karen find out Lip is having a baby with Mandy Milkovich?

The rest of the school day went on and Ian did not get a chance to talk to Lip or Karen. Honestly, he hadn't seen either of them for the rest of the day, which made him nervous and also angry for his best friend. 

Ian was about to start walking home when ever he saw a nervous looking Mandy standing outside obviously waiting for him, walking up to her, he knew he was going to have to explain that he hadn't had a chance to talk to Lip yet.  
Mandy was fumbling with the sleeves of her tattered long sleeved shirt, obviously a nervous tick, when Ian walked up to her.  
Mandy looked up at Ian with a sad look on her face, "anything yet?"  
"Wanted to wait until we got home" Ian responded solemnly.  
Mandy nodded knowing that Ian was probably hiding her from further disappointment. 

"I'll walk you home" Ian smiled as he took Mandy's bag off her shoulder.  
Mandy laughed slightly nudging Ian's shoulder, "ya know I'm not that pregnant yet right?"  
Ian smiled knowing Mandy was just being a Milkovich, hardheaded and not very willing of help.  
Instead Ian responded "that's my niece or nephew in there."  
Mandy's eyes lit up with joy "I never thought of that!"  
Ian smiled knowing Mandy was completely changed by that, maybe her mood had even changed a little.

When Ian got to the Milkovich household he said goodbye to Mandy and turned to start walking home.  
"Hey Ian!" Mandy called out from the porch.  
Ian turned to see Mandy looking rather confused, "not going to say hi to Mickey?"  
Ian just shrugged "I'll stop by later, after I talk to Lip."  
Mandy nodded seemingly nervous again, she had almost briefly forgot about what happened at school today. 

When Ian got home he found Lip studying on the kitchen table, he looked to be alone.  
Ian was ready to confront Lip about the entire situation, "hey asshole whats your deal?"  
However when Ian turned the corner he saw Karen sitting beside Lip at the table, all smiles.  
"Hey Ian" Karen smiled even bigger obviously oblivious to the situation.  
Lip gave Ian a look that could literally pierce through the skin but Ian didn't care, he had one thing on his mind and one thing only, "Mandy."  
"Karen, do you think you could get the fuck out?"  
Lips mouth dropped wide open "dude what the fuck?!"  
Karen was angry and confused, Ian had never talked like that to her before. All Karen managed to say was "yeah what the fuck?"  
"Tell her Lip or I will" Ian threatened.  
Lips eyes grew big as he stared at Ian who was obviously dead serious. 

Karen watched the interaction briefly before blurting out "we'll tell me what's going on fuckhead."  
"Mandy is..." Lip paused briefly looking over at Ian who was ready to pounce any second.  
"Pregnant" Lip swallowed, closing his eyes and waiting for Karen to slap him clear across the face.  
Karen didn't slap Lip she just stood there, first looking at Ian for reaction and then Lip again.  
"Not shocked" Karen sighed and then shrugged.  
Lip looked confused, "you know I mean it's mine right?"  
Karen just laughed as she stood up and got her backpack on.  
She laughed a genuine laugh and now both Ian and Lip were shooting confusing looks at each other, not sure exactly what was going on. 

Before Karen turned the knob to the door she turned to Lip and Ian who were still standing in awe of the situation, "You know you're talking about Mandy Milkovich right? Could really be anybody's baby "  
With that being said Karen left and the house was silent.


	8. It's not real.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian goes over to the Milkovich household to discuss what just went down.

Ian knew all to well that Lip was dumb enough to take what Karen said and run with it.   
Ian looked over at Lip who was surprisingly standing in silence, obviously taking in the situation.  
Ian's eyes widened with anger before blurting out "You don't believe her do you?"   
Lip looked surprised at that' "no, I know Mandy's a good girl. Karen's just jealous."  
Ian couldn't even believe Lip would throw Karen into the conversation right now, knowing what Ian obviously wanted to talk about. 

"So what are you even doing?"   
Lip looked over at Ian seemingly annoyed now, "what the fuck do you mean?"  
Ian was trying his best to remain calm, even though he wanted to punch Lip right in he mouth.  
"Mandy saw you and Karen talking at school and it really upset her."  
Lip rolled his eyes and scoffed "just because she's pregnant doesn't mean I can't have friends."  
Ian was starting to get impatient, how was Lip so smart but so dumb.  
"Karen isn't a friend. She's a fuck buddy. You don't have to love Mandy but she's the mother of your unborn baby, respect her and act right."  
Lip opened his mouth to speak but with that Ian was out the door, he wanted to leave Lip time to marinate in those words. It was almost as if Lip was unaware of the life changing event going on around him. 

 

Ian walked down to the Milkovich household, he didn't have to worry about Terry anymore.  
Just the other day Terry had been locked up for good, perfect timing if you ask me.   
Ian and Mickey didn't have to hide at home, Mickey still wasn't "out" in the world but everyone in his house pretty much knew what was and always had been going on.

Ian knocked before letting himself in, he saw Mickey and Iggy sitting on the couch smoking and playing video games.   
"Where's Mandy?"   
"Well hello to you to" Mickey laughed as he paused the game to walk over to Ian.  
Iggy taking that as a hint, he walked into the kitchen and stirred a pot on the stove, obviously trying to look busy.   
Ian took the cigarette out of Mickeys mouth and kissed him letting out a sigh "sorry, I'm just stressed about this entire situation."   
Mickey raised a brow at Ian, "situation?"  
Ian looked over to see what Iggy was doing and he was too occupied to listen, "the baby" Ian whispered.   
"Don't gotta whisper, everyone knows" Mickey smirked before taking the cigarette out of Ian's hand and placing it back between his lips.   
"Bedroom" Mickey spoke before sitting back down. 

 

Ian walked over to Mandy's bedroom, again he knocked before just walking in.   
The room was dark and silent, "Mandy?"  
Mandy just grunted "sleeping."   
Ian laughed, knowing how Mandy got when she was tired.   
Ian walked over to the bed and sat down, running a hand through her hair and feeling the wetness of tears that barely hit a few strands.   
Mandy called out "Lip?"   
Ian's heart broke knowing Mandy would have wanted nothing more, "no, sorry it's me."   
Ian could barley make out Mandy's face in the dark but he knew she was frowning before she turned on a lamp from her messy bedside table. 

Mandy grabbed a hair tie, before wiping her tired eyes and sitting up in bed to face Ian.   
As Mandy was only slightly preoccupied putting her hair up she couldn't help but eagerly ask   
"How'd it go?"   
Ian sighed knowing to leave the part out where Karen practically called Mandy a slut would be a good idea. However Ian recounted all steps of the conversation minus that one.

"A friend?" Mandy looked pissed, rightfully so.   
"Nobody is friends with Karen Jackson. She just uses people up until their no good to her anymore" Mandy snarled.   
Ian nodded knowing Mandy had hit the nail right on the head.   
"So she knows I'm pregnant huh" Mandy smirked as she looked up at Ian.   
"Yup" Ian swallowed, not knowing now if that was the right move to make.   
Mandy sighed and then shrugged "everyone would've found out eventually." 

Ian and Mandy sat in the room for a while just talking when they heard a knock on the door, Ian opened it and saw Mickey holding two bowls of spaghetti.   
"Hungry?"  
Ian moved aside and smiled, it was always nice when Mickey was nice.  
Mickey went and got another bowl and joined Mandy and Ian in Mandy's bedroom.   
Mickey sat on the floor, Ian joined him as they all started talking about the baby.   
Mickey couldn't help but wonder "How far along are you?"   
Mandy shrugged, "I have an appointment in a couple days."   
Ian smiled obviously over excited at the fact that he was going to be an uncle "Want me to go with you?"   
"You don't have to Ian" Mandy half smiled, slurping up her spaghetti before speaking again "I wish Lip was as excited as you are" Mandy said with a hint of sadness in her voice.   
"I just don't think it's real to him yet" Ian defended Lip, knowing he really didn't deserve it.   
"I just don't know why he'd want you to keep it if he wasn't going to be present" Mickey said obviously pissed about the situation.   
"I think Ian's right, it's not real to him yet" Mandy defended.   
Mickey couldn't help but argue "When will it be? Nine months from now when it's crying and shitting?"   
Ian nudged Mickey to be quite with his elbow, turning to him wide eyed as if to say "shut up!"  
Mandy stayed silent knowing deep down Mickey could be right. 

Before Ian left the house he and Mickey were standing on the porch smoking and talking, about random things.   
Suddenly Mickey let out a random chuckle.  
"What's so funny?"  
"This whole dynamic is pretty fucked up" Mickey shrugged before taking another puff of the cigarette.  
Ian still wasn't following "What dynamic?"   
"Lip and Mandy are having a baby which makes us both uncles, but we're dating so that's really keeping it in the family" Mickeys eyes lit up as he laughed again.   
Ian didn't hear anything after "were dating" seeing as though Mickey had never said those actual words before. 

Ian just blushed in response and kissed Mickey goodbye.


	9. Worm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy has her first ultrasound and finds out how far along she is. Ian finally tells Lip he needs to get it together and Lip agrees.

The day had come for Mandy to have her first ultrasound and she was terrified. Mandy and Ian had decided not to tell Lip about the ultrasound since he hasn’t been very present to begin with.

Mandy and Ian waited in the office of the free clinic where Mandys nerves ran high.  
“Ian what if I’m like almost due already?”  
Ian laughed, “Mandy you’re not even showing yet, calm down.”  
“I am a little bit” Mandy mumbled realizing how crazy she sounded. 

“Mandy Milkovich” a smaller older woman called from a door.  
Mandy popped up in her seat motioning for Ian to follow her, “please?” Mandy said with pleading eyes.  
“Fine but I better not have to see your vagina” Ian giggled giving Mandy a slight nudge. 

Mandy laid on the table as Ian sat beside her holding her shaky hand.  
The nurse smiled at Ian and Mandy noticing how close the pair seemed “Parents to be huh?”  
Mandy looked confused as she pointed between the two of them “us?”  
The nurse nodded as she got things ready to use.  
“Oh no, this is my best friend” Mandy giggled, feeling slightly less nervous about the situation as time went on.  
Ian decided to butt into the conversation “my brother is the dad; he’s at work right now.”  
Mandy tried not to laugh knowing Ian was lying for her sake, but it was still funny that he did. 

Once the ultrasound technician put the gel on Mandys stomach, she jumped, not expecting it to be that cold.  
“Will you be able to tell how far along I am?”  
“Yes mam’” the tech replied as she moved in circles around Mandys stomach.   
Mandy and Ian both looked up at the screen in amazement, Mandy trying to hold back a laugh, “it looks like a worm!”  
As Mandy giggled she saw the “worm” move around in her stomach as Ian laughed with her.

When Mandy and Ian left the clinic, Mandy couldn’t stop looking at the ultrasound pictures.  
“Ian, there’s really a baby in there” Mandy looked over at Ian with a smile.  
Ian gave Mandy a hug, holding her from the side.  
“Hey Mands, can I have one of those pictures?”  
Mandy tore one of the pictures off and handed it to Ian, “going to show Lip?”  
Ian already had a good plan in his head; it was up to Mandy to let him utilize it, “if that’s okay?”  
Mandy shrugged “yeah, go ahead.”

When the pair reached the Milkovich household Mandy squeezed Ian tight, “thanks for going with me today.”  
“I think you’re amazing Mandy” Ian blurted out almost like word vomit.  
Mandy smiled awkwardly “what makes you say that?”  
“You’re carrying a beautiful baby in there” Ian tickled Mandys stomach before she screamed out “stop it” still laughing a little.  
Mandy felt really good hearing that, but she was curious as to how Ian always knew the right thing to say. “How are you so good with all of this?”  
Ian shrugged “Had a lot of practice with Monica I guess.”  
“Oh yeah I forgot” Mandy admitted before waving goodbye to Ian and going into the house.

Mandy looked all over her house but she was the only one home, she assumed Ian was going to meet up with Mickey and Iggy was go knows where.  
Mandy couldn’t stop staring at her ultrasound picture wondering how anyone could deny this kind of a love. Looking at the ultrasound picture made Mandy hate Terry even more for all the things he had ever done to her and her siblings, all Mandy could think was “how could you hurt your child like that?” 

Mandys thoughts quickly turned into “How come Lip doesn’t love me?”   
Mandy held one hand over her tiny stomach and sobbed until she fell asleep. 

 

After a long night at the Alibi drinking and playing pool with Mickey, Ian knew he had to get back home and show Lip the ultrasound.   
Mickey was completely in love with the ultrasound, and they both hoped Lip would feel the same way.

When Ian got home he went on a mission to find Lip.  
Ian busted through the bedroom door to see Lip and Karen lying in bed together, fully clothed but obviously cuddling.  
Ian wanted to beat the shit out of Lip right there but he tried to keep his composure.  
Ian laid in bed and made things awkward until Karen too the hint that it was late and it was time to go home, considering Lip and Ian shared a bedroom. 

When Karen left and Lip came back into the room he was obviously unhappy, “why’re you busting my balls man?”  
Ian opened his wallet and pulled out the sonogram picture “look” was all Ian said before passing the paper to Lip.   
Lip snatched the paper from Ians hands and Ian watched as Lips eyes grew wider “this is the baby?”  
Ian just nodded as Lips eyes flickered to him for an answer, “six weeks.”

“Why didn’t she tell me she had an appointment? I would’ve gone” Lip sounded slightly sad.   
Ian made a face at Lip before responding, “It’s not like you’ve exactly been there for her.”  
Lip knew that was true but he didn’t know how to fix things, “help me fix things” Lip mumbled to Ian before sitting up on his bed giving Ian his full attention.

Ian looked shocked “you want my help?”  
Lip nodded “she’s your best friend, tell me what to do.”   
Ian sighed “well for starters no more Karen.”  
Lip knew that would be the first step, he just didn’t know how to do it, Karen meant a lot to him.


	10. Mother of Your Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen won't stop harassing Mandy. What will Lip do about it?

A few weeks had gone by and Lip and Mandy were spending more time together and getting along, however Karen was still in the picture.  
Karen was significantly less in the picture but still around, Mandy tried to ignore it knowing Lip wasn’t officially her boyfriend and she was trying to have a healthy pregnancy stress free.

Lip had become more involved, going with Mandy to appointments and even getting a job.  
Mandy was starting to show, and Lip made sure she was taking all her vitamins, courtesy of Fiona and Vee. 

It was a Monday morning at school when Karen walked by Mandy who was walking alone.  
Karen had a smirk on her face that Mandy couldn’t ignore, “what the fuck are you looking at?”  
Karen was excited at the fact that Mandy had reacted, that’s exactly what she wanted.

A few other people were around and stopped in the hallway, knowing whatever was about to happen was going to be good.  
Karen watched as all eyes were on her and reveled in all of the attention she caused to herself.  
“Just a knocked up whore” Karen laughed, almost cackling.  
“Get the fuck out of here Karen” Mandy snarled one hand on her stomach.  
“What are you going to do? Sick your bastard on me?” Karen was trying to get a rise out of Mandy.  
“You’re not worth my time” Mandy grit her teeth and kept walking knowing all too well she wanted to knock Karens lights out.

Mandy was red in the face and trying to calm herself as she opened up her locker.  
Ian swiftly joined her as their lockers were next to each other, “hey Mands” Ian peeked over the locker to see Mandy red in the face and obviously flustered.  
Ian eyed her up and down looking concerned “You ok?”  
“Karens being a fucking bitch because she knows I can’t do anything to her right now, but when this baby comes out Ian I swear to god I will beat the fuck out of her” Mandy took a deep breath considering she hadn’t that entire time she talked.  
“Hey Hey, calm down” Ian grabbed Mandy and hugged her, one hand in her hair “What did she say?”  
Mandy looked up at Ian trying to remain calm “called me a whore, called the baby a bastard in front of all kinds of people.”  
“Fuck that, I’m telling Lip, he’ll handle it” Ian responded obviously pissed. 

As Ian turned to leave Mandy grabbed him by the shirt “if I ever want to have a baby in high school again remind me that this shit happens” before letting Ian go and getting back to her locker.   
Ian just nodded, not really registering what Mandy said because he was so angry.  
Ian ran over to the chemistry lab knowing Lip would be in there getting ready for class, and of course he was.   
“Hey Lip” Ian said practically out of breath.  
“Hey, aren’t you supposed to be in calculus?” Lip looked at Ian confusing knowing very well that was on the other side of campus.   
Ian explained to Lip what Mandy had just told him, “Are you fucking serious? In front of everyone?”   
“That’s what Mandy said” Ian nodded.   
“I’ll handle it” Lip sighed as he rubbed his face with one hand, obviously irritated. 

At the end of the day Karen got a text to meet Lip under the bleachers after school and of course she did just that.  
“Hey baby” Karen smiled as she threw her arms around Lips shoulders and gave him a kiss.   
Lip didn’t really reciprocate it, causing Karen to pull back and look at him.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“What did you say to Mandy today?”   
Karen pretended to be in shock “what are you talking about?”  
“I hear you called her a whore, and called our child a bastard” Lip practically snarled.   
“Why would I do that? She’s the mother of your future child, a child that I’ll love because its half of you” Karen replied in truly manipulative fashion.  
Lip eyed Karen up and down, “Look, I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to be anything with you if you don’t respect Mandy.”  
“I promise I’ll be on my best behavior” Karen kissed Lips neck, knowing it was his weak spot.   
Lip just laughed before telling Karen goodbye, “I’ll see you after work.”  
Karen just smiled and waved as Lip walked out of sight, when he was gone she quickly lost the smug smile on her face and frowned angrily. 

Karen walked from out of the bleachers and started walking home when she saw Mickey and Ian talking to each other, leaving her to think “where’s Mandy?”

Karen started walking in the direction of the Milkovich household, knowing where it was because of course Mickey had tried to use her as a beard before.  
She saw Mandy walking home alone, distracted by her cell phone.   
“Perfect” Karen thought to herself obviously influenced by her rage, she ran up quietly behind Mandy and pushed her down, hard.   
Mandy caught herself with her forearms, turning around to see nobody in sight.   
“What the fuck” she thought to herself as she looked down and saw her leg was bleeding and her pants were ripped. 

Before Mandy had time to think Mickey and Ian were running up to her and helping her stand up “Mandy what the fuck happened” Mickey was clearly worried.  
“Someone pushed me” Mandy said, still in shock as she looked down to see blood dripping from her knees.   
“Fuck that” Mickey looked down, “I’m carrying you home” Mickey picked Mandy up bridal style and carried her home.  
“I know it was that bitch Karen” Ian snarled, “Lip said he was going to meet up with her after school, I don’t know what he said to her.”

As the three of them made it into the Milkovich house, Ian handed Mickey a wet rag to give to Mandy.

“I’ll be back” Ian said obviously distracted.  
Mandy was cleaning herself up when she blurted out “Where are you going?”  
“Lips work” Ian shook his head in disgust before slamming the door and leaving.

Both Mandy and Mickey gave each other a look that basically spelled out “oh shit” and they both laughed.


	11. The Gender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finally tells Lip what Karen did to Mandy. Also, did Lip and Mandy just accidentally find out the gender of their baby?

Ian ran into Lips work, obviously out of breath and looking in every direction for his brother.   
Finally Ian spotted Lip cleaning up a table, and hastily walked over.

“Ian, what’re you doing here?”  
“Karen pushed Mandy and she fell” Ian got out all in one breath.   
Lip slammed the plastic container full of dishes down on the table “are you fucking serious?” Lip was already taking his white apron off as he was walking to the back of the restaurant. 

Ian followed closely behind “yeah, she was walking home by herself and Karen pushed her and ran.”  
Lip holds one finger up to Ian to motion to him just to wait a minute and goes into the kitchen.  
Lip quickly comes back out, “let’s go.”

Ian and Lip walk out of his work and start running to the Milkovich household.

When they finally get there Lip walks in and runs over to Mandy, “are you okay?”  
Mandy just shrugged, obviously embarrassed.  
“Hey look at me” Lip put his fingers under Mandys chin and lifted her head to face him.  
“I think we should go get you looked at, make sure the baby is okay” Lip said slightly panicked. 

“I’ll call Kev and Vee” Ian left the room with the phone already held up to his ear, as Mickey followed. 

“I’m fine, the baby is fine” Mandy mumbled awkwardly.   
Lip sat down next to Mandy and grabbed her by the shoulder, pushing her body against his.  
“I won’t let Karen hurt you ever again” Lip looked over at Mandy, seeing in her eyes that she didn’t believe him.  
Mandy just nodded, “guess it doesn’t hurt to be extra safe.”

Ian and Mickey walked back in the room, “they’ll be here in five.” 

Ian and Mickey stayed behind as Lip and Mandy left to go to the hospital.  
Lip and Mandy sat in the back seat together, as Lip rubbed Mandys hand.

“So what the fuck is wrong with Karen Jackson?” Vee practically shouted from the passenger seat.  
“She wants her ass kicked” Mandy snarled.  
“Lip, you better not be fucking with her no more” Kev looked at Lip through the rearview mirror.  
“Not gunna happen” Lip assured as they reached the hospital.

When Lip and Mandy made their way into a room, Mandy started to look nervous.  
Lip saw the look on her face and sat beside her, reaching out for her hand again “You okay?”  
“Hospitals and I don’t really have good memories” Mandy tried to laugh it off but instead just let out a nervous squeak. 

Before Lip could respond a nurse came in the room and explained that they were going to run some tests to see if the baby was alright.   
The nurse had left the room momentarily when Mandy looked over at Lip “You don’t have to stay.”  
“I want to” Lip assured Mandy as he squeezed her hand a little.   
Mandy just smiled as she waited for the nurse to walk back in.

“You’re very lucky, with a fall like that, baby girl could’ve been seriously hurt” the nurse smiled as she brought some release forms to Mandy.

“Baby girl?” Mandy and Lip said simultaneously.

The nurse looked nervous “Did you not want to know the gender? I’m so sorry!” 

“We just didn’t know yet” Mandy looked wide eyed at Lip.

The two laughed nervously at each other while silently but obviously sharing the thought of being scared shitless.


	12. A NAME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Lip finally tell Karen off?

Mandy and Lip were pretty inseparable that entire school week, Lip used the excuse that he wanted to make sure the baby was fine but Ian wasn’t exactly sold on that concept. 

Karen wasn’t coming to school and honestly nobody noticed or cared, that was until Friday rolled around and Karen was there.   
Lip saw her before anybody else did, groaning out loud.

Ian turned to Lip “going to take care of that shit?”  
“She sure as shit got all those texts and ignored them” Mickey joined in.   
Mandy wasn’t in the mood to be in the middle of this so she just stood there quietly with one hand on her growing stomach. 

Lip turned to walk toward Karen, not looking forward to this conversation at all.   
“Lip!” Karen threw herself at Lip, literally, wrapping her legs around him.  
Ian and Mickey made eye contact, mouthing “the fuck?”   
Mandy was watching intensely, “didn’t he tell her to fuck off?”  
“Yeah” was all Ian said as he watched the interaction himself. 

Lip didn’t reciprocate the action at all, causing Karen to slide off of him “what’s wrong?”  
Lip clearly not in the mood to have this conversation just sighed “Haven’t you got my messages?  
“I’ve been gone this entire week and that’s what you open with? You’re romantic babe” Karen looked Lip up and down and giggled, obviously knowing she had an audience.

“You need to stay away from Mandy, my daughter and me” Lip shouted practically losing his shit, already knowing the game Karen was playing. 

Lip turned around to leave when he heard a faint voice say “your daughter?”  
Lip couldn’t help but put one more dagger in the wound, “yeah, were thinking about naming her Karen” he said sarcastically as he walked away and back over to Mandy. 

Mandy couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Lip walked away from Karen and back to her, but she was left wondering how long this would last before Lip got bored. 

 

Lunch time came around and Lip hung around with Mandy and Ian, Mickey went off and did something with Iggy so it was just the three of them. 

“What do you want to eat?” Lip looked over at Mandy who looked genuinely confused.  
Mandy looked at Lip with wide eyes “Me?”  
“You’re the pregnant one here” Lip laughed awkwardly, still trying to wrap his head around the situation. 

 

After the three had sat down together and ate, Ian decided to give them some alone time and he went and occupied himself with something else. 

“Oh! I got you something!” Lip opened his wallet.   
Mandy looked at him confused, “you got me something?”  
“It’s something small for now” Lip shrugged as he pulled out a bus pass. 

“I need to save up for a car before she comes but I don’t really want to risk you walking home with crazies like Karen out and about” Lip smiled.   
Mandy took the bus pass from him, looking it over “you don’t have to do things for me ya know?”  
“I’m pretty sure this means I have to do things for you for the rest of my life” Lip smirked, knowing Mandy would think that was funny.   
“Shut up asshole” Mandy nudged Lip with her shoulder, smiling.   
“This is nice” Mandy thought to herself. 

“You really want to get a car?” Mandy looked impressed, she wasn’t even sure Lip thought about things like that.  
“Well yeah, babies have a lot of appointments and stuff” Lip answered nonchalantly.   
“I just didn’t think you thought about that kind of stuff” Mandy laughed.  
“Of course I do, I’m going to be someone’s dad” Lip looked at Mandy as if that was obvious. 

“Speaking of someone, we should probably think of a name” Mandy looked over at Lip nervously not sure if he had thought about that too. 

“Oh you didn’t hear me earlier? I think Karen’s a perfect name” Lip smirked knowing that was cause a punch right in the arm, and he was right. 

Mandy definitely didn’t find that joke funny, “haha asshole very funny, we really have to think of one!”  
“Well luckily we have about five months to do that” Lip laughed.  
“Don’t say that, that sounds like such a small window of time” Mandy shuddered. 

“It does, doesn’t it?” Lip thought deeply realizing maybe just maybe Mandy was even more scared than he was.


	13. BLEEDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy has something unusual happen that causes Lip and her to go to the hospital... is the baby okay?

Two months had gone by and Lip and Mandy began to grow closer, they spent a lot of time together and genuinely began to get to know each other.   
Lip was almost ready to buy a car and Mandy was showing, it all became so real so fast. 

Mandy was six months pregnant when Lip was sleeping over at her house, one of their attempts at growing closer.   
Mandy and Lip were sleeping with their legs intertwined, when Mandy shifted in bed to a sharp pain.  
“OWWW” Mandy screamed out, waking Lip who wasn’t exactly sleeping to heavily to begin with.   
Lip shot up from the bed with wide eyes, grabbing Mandys arm gently “What’s wrong?”   
“I just got a really sharp pain” Mandy grunted as she rubbed her stomach.   
“Are you okay?” Lip wasn’t exactly sure how to handle this considering he had obviously never been in this situation before.   
Mandy just nodded as she continued to rub her lower part of her stomach with her eyes closed, clearly still uncomfortable.  
“Have to pee” Mandy grunted out. 

Lip carefully crawled over Mandy and to the opposite side of the bed.  
Lip extended an arm “try using me to stand up.”  
Mandy slightly waddled to the bathroom using Lip as a crutch. 

A few minutes went by when Mandy came out of the bathroom with tears in her eyes, “I think something’s wrong.”   
Lip saw the look on Mandy’s face and knew instantly something was going on, he ran over to hold her “what’s going on Mands?”   
Mandy normally would’ve smiled at the pet name but she was scared, she wasn’t sure what was going on with her body.   
“I’m bleeding” Mandy started crying onto Lip as Mickey heard and opened his door to his room.   
“What’s going on?” Mickey looked initially annoyed but after looking at Lip and Mandy he figured something really bad happened.

“Can you call an ambulance?” Lip swallowed hard not knowing what else to do.  
Mickey just nodded and ran for a phone as Mandy wrapped herself into Lip still crying “an ambulance?” Mandy couldn’t help but question why they’d get an ambulance if she was able to walk.   
“Bus will take too long” Lip tried to calmly reassure her but the look of fear in his eyes wasn’t helping.   
“Is it a lot of blood?” Lip was trying to assess the situation the best he could.  
“Enough for me to be scared” Mandy nodded, trying not to overreact.   
Lip knew not to challenge that, Mandy knew her body better than anybody else, so he did the only thing he could in that situation and held her. 

When the ambulance arrived, Lip hopped in the back as Mickey went to get Ian from the Gallagher house, assuring both Lip and Mandy they’d be there. 

Mandy was trying her best not to have a panic attack; luckily Lip was next to her holding her hand, squeezing it throughout to reassure her things would be okay.   
“Lip” Mandy whimpered out, as her lip quivered.   
Lip couldn’t speak so he only responded with sad big blue eyes.  
“What if…” Mandy started crying, Lip knowing what she was about to say just shook his head “it’ll be okay.”   
Mandy squeezed Lips hand as they arrived at the hospital, wondering what their fate would be.


	14. "You're part of the pack now"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip and Mandy find out if the baby is okay, and Mandy realizes that the Gallagher family is her family now too.

Lip waited in the lobby for Mickey and Ian as Mandy got taken to a room for some tests.   
Lip was pacing the waiting area for Mickey and Ian trying his best to stay calm, but not succeeding.   
Suddenly he looked up and saw his entire family walking toward him with worried looks on their faces. 

Lip walked over and met them halfway, he looked at everyone is disbelief “what is everyone doing here?”  
Fiona spoke for everyone when she simply stated “Mandy is family now” with one hand on Lips shoulder giving him a stern look, Lip knew that look all to well and Fiona meant business.   
Still in disbelief Lip just nodded and gave Fiona a hug, he wasn’t sure why but he was just relieved to have his family be a part of this situation, it was a lot to go through especially in high school. 

Everyone took a seat in the waiting area, Debbie bouncing Liam on her knee and everyone staying pretty silent for a while until Mickey broke the silence.   
“How long has she been back there?”   
Lip looked over at the clock on the wall, “maybe fifteen minutes.”  
Mickey just nodded in response.

Debbie looked really bothered, Lip couldn’t help but notice, so he walked over and sat beside her taking Liam and giving Debbie a side hug.   
“Is the baby going to be okay?” Debbie said trying to hold back tears. 

Ian and Mickey exchanged questionable gazes as they watched the encounter with Lip and Debbie, both previously not realizing how close their families were inevitably growing.   
It’s not like Mickey and Ian were out but they obviously weren’t a secret to the Gallagher clan, so they sat close to each other, legs touching, a form of open comfort. 

A few more minutes went by and small conversation was starting to happen when a nurse came out looking for Lip.   
“Ms. Milkovich wants you to come back if you’re ready.”  
Nobody could decipher the tone of the nurse, which made everyone share matching stomach aches as they watched Lip walk alone to the back. 

When Lip made it to Mandys room, she looked happy which made him feel slightly better.  
“I’ll be right back” the nurse smiled as she left the two alone.   
“Is the baby okay?” Lip looked at Mandy concerned as he stood by her side.   
“Yeah, everything’s normal” Mandy smiled and squeezed Lips hand, their new form of comforting each other. 

“What happened? Are you still bleeding?” Lip looked Mandy up and down before sitting on the bed beside her.   
Mandy scooted closer to Lip, grabbing his hand again with a smile “a little bit, i’ll just let the nurse explain everything ok?”  
Lip swallowed dryly, before letting out a sigh “you scared me baby” putting a hand on Mandys stomach.   
Mandy felt her body get hot, “I wish you were talking to me” was all she could think before the nurse walked back into the room with her test results. 

“So it looks like you’re just spotting which is normal, however it usually happens in the first few months of your pregnancy and you’re pretty far along, so you just need to watch your blood pressure and stay alert for any abnormal bleeding or discharge.”  
Mandy just nodded, thinking the conversation was over, Lip however had some questions.

“So why was she bleeding? Is there a reason?”  
Mandy was impressed that Lip cared that much, she turned to the nurse for an answer. 

“Well it’s most likely cervical changes, which again happens at the start of a pregnancy normally, that’s probably the sharp pain she felt. However, your still young so your body is still growing and it reacts differently to pregnancy than that of a full grown adult.” 

When Mandy got checked out of the hospital and met up with everyone she was pretty surprised that everyone was there, it made her feel like she finally had a family for once. 

Fiona gave Mandy a hug before quickly backing up “you alright?”  
Mandy nodded “baby is good too!”  
It was silent for a while until Ian decided to break the awkward silence “everyone wanna go eat?” 

“We have burgers at home” Carl chimed in.   
“I don’t want to intrude” Mandy said awkwardly, not sure how to feel about the Gallagher family being so welcoming.   
“You’re part of the pack now” Debbie laughed as she gave Mandy a hug. 

Mandy just looked over at Lip who was beaming, smiling at Mandy, he was honestly relieved and this entire situation made him realize just how much Mandy meant to him. 

Was he starting to love her?


End file.
